Ghost of Love
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Ahora que te has ido, todo lo que queda es el fantasma del amor. En lo profundo de mi mente escucho las cadenas del fantasma del amor... Especial de día de muertos.


Hola de nuevo. He decidido traerles este trabajo como un especial de Día de Muertos, que ya está próximo. Esta vez es diferente al que hice el año pasado "Marioneta de Malas Pulgas".

Este songfic es una secuela de mi fic "Ten Black Roses", aunque no será tan necesario que lo lean para comprender este, sí recomiendo que lo hagan. Esta vez no he colocado la traducción de la canción puesto que está MUY implícita en la narración, pero les dejo un link donde pueden encontrar una buenísima traducción (eliminen todos los espacios y copien y peguen el link en la barra).

ht

tp:/

/yo

ut u

.be/

A1YTqPNuY_M

"Ten Black Roses" y "Ghost of Love" pertenecen al álbum "Black Roses" de The Rasmus, y casualmente están en el mismo orden en que publiqué estos dos fics.

**ACOTACIONES:**

_Narración de Sasori o Deidara (en tiempo pasado y presente)_

_"Sus diálogos (solo en la parte final)"_

Narración mía (en tiempo pasado)

* * *

**Disclaymer: Naruto y sus personajes, así como la canción Ghost of Love, no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores, Masashi Kishimoto y Lauri Ylönen**.

* * *

**Ghost Of Love**

_Dolor. Tus lágrimas atravesaron mi alma como cuchillos en mi cuerpo, aunque de antemano no fue mi intención lastimarte. Si revelé los crímenes que cometí fue solo por una razón: porque te amo. Pero, por un momento, por un efímero momento pensé que si lo hacía, comprenderías mis razones y corresponderías mis sentimientos. Qué iluso fui. Lo único que logré despertar en ti fue tu odio y ese deseo de venganza del que quise privarte al mantenerte recluso en esa tierra de corrupción._

_Has decidido tomar venganza y no te culpo. Después de todo solo tienes 19 años._

_**I am near you,  
you don't see me,  
Can you feel me?  
I'm closer than close**_

Arrinconado en una esquina de su habitación, como en los últimos días desde _aquella_ aparición. En principio había encontrado una y mil razones para haber matado a ese hombre, por lo que la imagen en el espejo –diferente de la suya– parecía que se iría en cuanto se olvidara del asunto. Sin embargo los días y los meses pasaban, haciéndose su aparición más frecuente. Y no solo eso, no: aquel reflejo parecía cobrar vida y salía del espejo como si de una puerta se tratase, recordándole día a día que ya no estaba más solo.

_**Does it hurt?  
Does it burn?  
Do you know  
what you've lost?  
Are you scared of the dark?**_

_Lo sé, mi querido Deidara. Me tienes miedo aun cuando fuiste tú mismo quien me arrebató la vida, aun cuando ya he sido condenado a vagar en la frontera de la vida y la muerte por toda la eternidad, aun cuando ya no puedo siquiera tocarte. Pero aun así no puedo evitar aparecerme en tu espejo, para demostrarte que ni siquiera estando muerto he dejado de amarte como la primera vez. Has intentado por todos los medios deshacerte de ese recuerdo –o al menos los primeros meses–, pero te rendiste en cuanto caíste en cuenta que este amor siempre fue verdadero._

_**Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love**_

Aunque había pasado tiempo, aun le resultaba imposible borrar de su corazón aquel recuerdo. Intentó por todos los medios deshacerse de las quimeras compartidas con su _Danna_, siempre con el mismo resultado fallido. No podía, después de todo todavía seguía aferrándose a la vida –si a la suya podría llamársele así–, y aquellos recuerdos eran todo lo que le quedaba… sus amigos habían perecido a manos de ese hombre, sus padres le habían abandonado cuando era apenas un niño, y el resto del mundo del que se había apartado en ese encierro no era muy diferente que aquella prisión de mal agüero donde su _Danna_ le privó de su libertad hace tiempo ya. No tenía nada digno de compartir con alguien, pero al menos aun poseía su corazón y su alma.

_**You are falling  
Down and dirty  
You'll be crawling  
Lower than low**_

_Los años pasan. Estás cayendo, más y más hondo; hace tres años, en vísperas de 22 años de vida, caíste víctima de una enfermedad cuya única salida es la muerte. Sí, mueres lentamente y lo sabes. No te queda mucho tiempo, y el arrepentimiento –como a todo ser humano en el final de sus días– decide hacerte una visita. Tienes tantas cosas de qué arrepentirte, pero sabes que ya nada puedes hacer… salvo una cosa._

_**Can you sleep?  
Can you breathe?  
When you know  
what you've done,  
tell me where will you run?**_

_Después de varias noches en que tus pesadillas te despertaron, te robaron el aliento y arrancaron de ti hasta la última lágrima, te decidiste al fin. Tomas una pala del sótano donde –a decir verdad dudo que siga ahí– pusiste mi cadáver. Cavas tan profundo como tus últimas fuerzas te lo permiten, y luego de ello…_

_**Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love**_

No lo soportó más. Cada noche se había vuelto la misma pesadilla que jamás haya tenido. Sabía que había matado a un hombre que –de una forma un tanto extraña– le había profesado el amor que le hizo falta. Bien pudo siquiera intentar comprender las razones que le movieron a hacer todas esas cosas, perdonarlo y pasar toda una vida de felicidad a su lado, juntos hasta el final de sus días; pero no fue así, tuvo que arruinarlo todo y ahora pagaría por su error acabando con su existencia.

_**You were flawless  
Cruel and thoughtless  
And all that you left me  
Is the Ghost of...**_

_Eras perfecto, Danna. __Una obra de arte, aunque cruel y despiadada. Bien pudiste haberme dicho tus sentimientos antes de quitarme a mis amigos, mi libertad, mi alegría por vivir y mis ganas de enfrentar al mundo. Así no hubiera tenido que matarte… y si lo que querías era castigarme por lo que te hice, lo conseguiste. Noche tras noche fuiste testigo de mi sufrimiento, y sin embargo permaneciste siempre en ese espejo sin hacer nada. _

_Nada, eso es… no me dejaste nada salvo tu recuerdo._

_**I'm fading  
I'm barely breathing  
Can't hold on  
I'm dying  
I must be bleeding  
Won't be long**_

La daga en su corazón dolía, las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie se menguaban, la respiración era lenta y hasta punzante, sus latidos se hacían primero más rápidos y vertiginosos, para después volverse más lentos. Su visión se nubló, y luego de unos segundos, toda sensación desapareció.

Después de ello, su cuerpo inerte cayó en aquel agujero para no levantarse nunca más.

_**Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love**_

"_Así que al fin lo comprendiste"  
"Sí, Danna… ahora entiendo que no se puede vivir aferrado a un recuerdo"  
"Bien dicho… ten, toma mi mano… iremos a casa"  
"Sí, Danna"_


End file.
